


Home Again

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and T'Pol are back on Vulcan, soon to be married and awaiting the arrival of their new baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a little addition to my finale fix. Itâ€™s pure sentimental fluff. I wasnâ€™t planning the NC-17 scene, but Trip and Tâ€™Pol had other ideas.  
Disclaimer: Enterprise and its characters belong to Paramount.  


* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

â€œI am honored that you have chosen to be present today, Ambassador.â€ Tâ€™Pol spoke politely to Soval, from the entrance of her motherâ€™s former home. She stood before the elder Vulcan; her silhouetted form fully clad in regal attire, and awaited his response.

â€œYou say that you and Mr. Tucker have bonded?â€ he questioned, doubtfully. â€œI have never heard of this happening between a Vulcan and a human. Are you completely sure?â€

â€œAbsolutely positive, Sir. I can sense him right nowâ€¦â€ Tâ€™Polâ€™s words trailed off distractedly at the thought of her mate. â€œWe have been bonded for over six years now.â€

Soval gazed back at Tâ€™Pol and shook his head gently. â€œThis is indeed interestingâ€¦ but I am not sure that you are completely aware of the repercussions of the endeavor you are undertaking today. This ceremony and what it representsâ€¦â€ The Ambassador looked away and sighed softly. â€œThis will not be easy for either of you. Our peopleâ€¦our way of lifeâ€¦will the two of you be able to bestow that knowledge upon your child? What it means to be Vulcan?â€

â€œMr. Tucker and I have discussed these matters, Sir,â€ Tâ€™Pol stated matter-of-factly. â€œHe and I believe that, although the task may prove difficult, we will achieve success. Our child will learn about both cultures of its ancestry.â€

Soval stared back at her, unwavering. â€œThere will be some who will refuse to accept this marriage,â€ he stated sternly. â€œThere will be some who will not recognize the child as true Vulcan.â€

Tâ€™Pol blinked and gazed down at the pale yellow tiles along the hallway floor, his words affecting her. She swallowed hard, sensing an inner strength, and then glanced upward confidently. â€œWe are fully aware of these facts, Sir. We simply refuse to let those who wish to deny our union become a deterrent.â€

â€œYour determination is admirable, Tâ€™Pol,â€ Soval replied genuinely. â€œIn my brief experience with Mr. Tucker, I must admit that I found him to beâ€¦an honorable human. I will support you in any way I can.â€

Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow. â€œThank you, Ambassador.â€

â€œYou should probably find your place in line,â€ he suggested. â€œI believe your groom is waiting.â€

â€œYes, that is most likely so. I will proceed.â€ Tâ€™Pol lowered her head in respect and then made her way to the procession, which had begun moving in perfect unison toward the yard. She joined them, taking her place in the column behind the Vulcan priest, and prepared herself for an impending marriage to Charles Tucker III.

Back along the east side of Tâ€™Lesâ€™s residence, Trip began to feel the heat of the warm afternoon. He paced back and forth and pulled at his garments in an effort to create some airflow to his skin. The young man was handsomely dressed in the very same Vulcan robes he wore during Tâ€™Polâ€™s previous marriage ceremony. He sensed an edgy aura circumvent around him. Trip felt everyoneâ€™s eyes upon him without even looking. He felt the stares of the onlookers who were sizing up the human with an unforgiving glare. The Vulcans seemed to surround him; their disapproval and silent rejection of this ceremony plainly evident. Or at least it was to Trip, who somehow seemed to suddenly possess a strong sense of their simmering emotions. He stood waiting patiently; his head bowed politely, with hands folded cordially in a gentle clasp.

The gongs sounded out in a rhythmic drone, echoing continuously through Tripâ€™s eardrums as he knelt down awaiting the arrival of his bride. Off in the near distance, the procession came into view with the eldest priest leading the way. The line moved gracefully along the walkway, as Trip anxiously scanned the many faces, searching for Tâ€™Pol. A small crowd had already huddled outside, quietly awaiting the controversial wedding. The acquaintances of Tâ€™Les were attending out of respect, but Trip found their presence of little comfort. He shifted slightly and turned his head from side to side, noting their continuous leers, and then suddenly felt slightly queasy. The air was thick with an uneasy tension that felt almost eerie to him. No doubt about it, Trip Tucker was a duck out of water or more appropriately, he was a spaceship engineer without a vessel.

Tripâ€™s eyes fell upon the striking figure before him. His heart flopped about excitedly within his chest as their gazes met. Tâ€™Polâ€™s dress was shaded a pale rose with a white-laced veil that delicately traced the curves of her elegant features. The gown flowed divinely over her body and a long train of pink blanketed the path behind her. The Vulcanâ€™s pure beauty left the handsome young man it utter awe. Her face shone down upon him, in molded perfection and radiance. The nervous anxiety Trip had felt was instantly swept away as he and Tâ€™Pol connected once more, oblivious to the discountenance of the others. She moved silently to kneel before him and extended a hand. Trip reached out and grazed her fingers, pressing his skin gently to hers. The priest began to recite the ceremonial words, his voice a distant utterance to the coupleâ€™s ears. Tripâ€™s eyes penetrated hers and his mind was entranced with pure love for his mate. He smiled tenderly as he sensed Tâ€™Pol completely for a fleeting moment. The bond they already shared grew deeper, more compelling and efficacious. Their union was now formal and complete.

Several hours passed quietly. The Vulcans who had been in attendance earlier were now gone, leaving the newly wedded couple alone for the first time all day. Tâ€™Pol was still wearing her gown as she sat in silent contemplation on the curved wooden chair in the living room. Trip ran his eyes along her softened features and sensed something rise in him. He stepped casually toward her and sat down gently on the soft carpeting beside his new wife. â€œI just wanted to tell youâ€¦you look beautiful todayâ€¦absolutely stunninâ€™,â€ he whispered sincerely.

Tâ€™Pol peered over at him and spoke softly. â€œCome closer,â€ she whispered. Trip smiled gently and slid along the rug, rising to his knees. The two were suddenly at eye level with one another. The Vulcan placed her hand on Tripâ€™s cheek and tenderly glided her fingers down the side of his face. He tipped his head in response to her touch, leaning willingly into the caress. She grabbed at his robes swiftly and began fumbling for the buttons on his shirt. Trip cupped a hand around hers, pressing lightly against her skin, and guided her alluringly along each rounded piece. His fingers were wrapped delicately around hers, as the two proceeded unfastening the buttons one at a time. They moved together in synchrony at a deliberate and leisurely pace, their eyes mutually locked. Trip felt an immediate surge of excitement. His heart pounded forcefully. His palms were sweaty. Blood rushed to his face. He felt weakened and yet somehow he still raged with a smoldering passion. Tâ€™Pol ran her fingers along the top of Tripâ€™s chest and slid the shirt delicately over the shoulders of her partner. The garment fell softly to the floor, leaving the Vulcanâ€™s new husband bare-chested before her.

Tâ€™Polâ€™s hand reached out cautiously toward her mate and landed tenderly upon his neck. She slid her fingers carefully down toward his heart and stopped abruptly, noting a rapid throbbing from beneath his sternum. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow and blinked knowingly, finding it rather pleasing that she had this effect on her human partner. Trip stared back at her. His mouth was hung open slightly. His pupils were completely enlarged; the cool blue color of his eyes left only a mere outline to the expanding ebony, as his arousal heightened. Tâ€™Pol rubbed her palms in a circular motion against his skin and felt the contours of his muscles. She felt the fine tufts of newly grown hair that lay upon his chest and sensed his excitement building. Suddenly, Trip lunged for Tâ€™Pol, pressing his lips to hers. She fell back briefly into the chair with a soft thump. The Vulcan opened her mouth and allowed Trip to enter, their tongues stroking together fervently in a passionate dance. He felt the softness of her hair through his fingertips as his hands cradled her head tenderly. They lay together, his body atop hers in the chair, kissing with a heated desire.

â€œMmmâ€¦â€ Trip stopped unexpectedly and rolled off to the side. He put a hand to Tâ€™Polâ€™s belly, still breathing heavily. â€œWe canâ€™tâ€¦I donâ€™t wanna hurt the baby,â€ he stammered.

â€œThere is no need to worry, Trip. Dr. Phlox assured me that this would be perfectly safe. The amniotic fluid sufficiently cushions the baby. Thisâ€¦â€ she motioned with her hands back and forth between them, indicating their previous actions, â€œposes no danger to our child.â€

Trip smiled, appreciating her new-found tactfulness, and placed his hands carefully beneath the Vulcan, scooping her up swiftly. He held Tâ€™Pol firmly and lovingly in his arms, slowly lowering his mouth to her face as the two made their way toward a nearby bedroom.

Darkness had fallen outside. A gentle breeze blew softly from an adjacent window left slightly ajar. Faint light streamed through the small openings of the blinds, illuminating the approaching figures in a delicate indigo hue. The shadowy forms fell gently upon the bed, their bodies pressed together in a sturdy embrace. Tâ€™Pol felt the warm touch of her mateâ€™s lips caressing her face. She felt the small, tender kisses he planted skillfully upon her forehead, cheeks and mouth. Trip was a kind and considerate lover. He moved with an expert precision, slowly and sensitively, allowing Tâ€™Pol to savor each precious moment. His hands worked cautiously to shed her clothing. The young man removed each layer piece by piece, smiling softly from above her. Tâ€™Pol moved her hands to Tripâ€™s waist, searching for the buckle of her partnerâ€™s belt. She released the clasp and undid his pants, pushing the garment to the edge of the bed. It fell to the floor with a diffused thump, landing quietly in the center of the growing pile.

Tâ€™Pol stared into Tripâ€™s eyes. Their gazes froze together, making the Vulcanâ€™s heartbeat accelerate quickly. She heard the beating in her ears, felt the pulsing throughout her body and knew of her desire for him. It was a desire that she permitted to overcome her in that moment. A desire to touch every small part of his body as if it belonged to her, a desire to know every inch of himâ€¦ She wanted to recognize the bumps and crevices. She wanted to know of every slight flaw, to know the shape of every scar and embrace his imperfections. She wanted to have him and hold him and cling to the contours of his handsome and lean figure. Tâ€™Pol glided her fingers down his chest, grazing the thick skin of his healed wounds gently and found her way to the top of his underwear. She slid a hand beneath the band and lowered his briefs carefully, leaving Trip completely naked along side of her. She gazed at his body with admiration. From the errant strands of dark blond hair to the tip of his big toe, Trip Tucker was indeed a beautiful human. And even Tâ€™Polâ€™s stoic Vulcan demeanor couldnâ€™t suppress the pleasure she felt when looking at him. She couldnâ€™t deny the handsome features of his face, the delicate tone of his cerulean eyes or the delicious curves of his hardened muscles.

Trip moved along the sheets and took Tâ€™Pol into his arms. The two embraced with arms wrapped tightly around one another. The Vulcanâ€™s legs curled around the humanâ€™s waist; their bodies brought together as one. Tripâ€™s warmth and scent invaded Tâ€™Polâ€™s senses. The soft, masculine odor of her mate permeated the air and filled her sensitive nasal passages. She shuddered lightly at the familiar smell that was Trip. His body pressed against hers and squeezed lightly. She needed to be closer to him, to feel his soul within her, to caress his mind with hers and know of his thoughts.

Trip turned Tâ€™Polâ€™s body over gently and lay atop her, careful not to place much pressure on her abdomen. The two kissed with passion and tenderness for a long moment. Trip could feel her heart beating beneath his chest, with a steady and quickening pace. The newlyweds parted their lips; their faces mere inches apart, as Trip breathed softly down onto Tâ€™Pol. She was so close to him that she felt the warm touch of the expelled air upon her skin. It tickled and tingled along her features, causing her body to quiver with pleasure. Tâ€™Pol allowed herself to feel the pleasure, a physical pleasure shared by the two lovers. Suppression would have to come later because, for this brief moment in her Vulcan life, Tâ€™Pol wanted to know of love.

Tripâ€™s hands ran tenderly along her upper body, moving carefully to her breasts. He caressed the skin delicately, his thumbs gently circling her hardened nipples. She trembled at his touch and felt a firm hardness pushing against her torso. Her legs opened in an instinctive response, as she permitted his entrance into her. Trip slid along the passages of Tâ€™Polâ€™s body with gentle, rhythmic thrusts. He closed his eyes and felt the ecstasy of their unified motions, the pleasure of this moment immeasurable to him. Time stood still as Trip savored the feelings that ravaged his body. He floated freely, releasing all inhibitions, and allowed himself to be completely known to her. No struggling, no tension, no fearsâ€¦He felt only a complete trust in his mate. She was a kindred spirit, an eternal soul mate, a friend, a lover and now a partner for life. They were born into the universe from different worlds and raised by their ancestors with different cultures. And, yet somehow Trip knew from the first moment he laid eyes on Tâ€™Pol that there could be no one else.

Tâ€™Pol moaned softly from beneath him, startling the former starship engineerâ€™s eyes open. He scanned her face with a knowing look. Her features had softened in a way heâ€™d never seen before. She closed her eyes serenely with each successive grind of their hips, appreciative of the sensations it gave her. The smooth and moist interior walls of her body defined the shape and hardness of his organ, squeezing him softly with each delicate penetration. Trip felt the pleasure crescendo within him as he abruptly quickened his pace. It rose carefully, nearing the surface more and more with each passing second. He glanced down at Tâ€™Pol and stopped abruptly. She looked back at him silently, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He caressed her face tenderly and delicately placed a soft, loving kiss upon her mouth. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly, feeling a huge rush of pleasure fill his entire body. Trip relished in the moment briefly and then resumed his gentle, yet passionate propulsions into her. The sensations began to rise rapidly to an apex. He grunted quietly as several successive jolts of ecstatic bliss embodied his entire being. He felt Tâ€™Pol shudder beneath him, her climax merely seconds behind his. He closed his eyes, feeling the sticky, wet aftermath of their lovemaking and collapsed in exhaustion into Tâ€™Polâ€™s arms.

After a moment, Trip opened his eyes and viewed the contours of Tâ€™Polâ€™s breast, his head tucked neatly between her cleavages. He sighed softly in complete relaxation. â€œI think Iâ€™ve died and gone to heaven, Darlinâ€™.â€

Tâ€™Pol cleared her throat. â€œIt is most agreeable, Trip, that you have had a pleasurable experience.â€

Trip chuckled in amusement, smiling broadly against her skin. â€œHave I told you lately how much I love you, Tâ€™Pol?â€

â€œWell,â€ she quipped, â€œIt has been several weeks.â€

â€œYou know,â€ he pondered thoughtfully, changing the subject. â€œIâ€™ve been wondering about somethinâ€™â€¦Itâ€™s probably a little late to be bringing it up now, butâ€¦I thought Vulcans could only do this every seven years.â€

â€œYou mean our mating cycles?â€

â€œWell, yeah,â€ Trip stammered, blushing slightly.

Tâ€™Pol was quiet, in pensive thought. â€œWe only need to have relations every seven years. We are capable at any time, but it is not necessary.â€

â€œWhewâ€¦that sure is a relief, Darlinâ€™,â€ Trip smiled, speaking softly. â€œIâ€™d hate to have to keep waitinâ€™ seven years to hold you in my arms.â€ His face lit up excitedly as he turned his head to face her. â€œLetâ€™s get out of here,â€ he suggested enthusiastically.

Tâ€™Pol blinked back at him, somewhat surprised. â€œYou mean, now? It is completely dark outside.â€

Trip bounced out of bed, unable to stifle his contented smile, and clasped firmly onto Tâ€™Polâ€™s hands. â€œThereâ€™s no time like the present, Darlinâ€™â€¦ Câ€™monâ€¦â€ He tugged slightly at her fingers, attempting to convince her. There was an air about him that seemed unknown and unfamiliar, an electric happiness she had not seen before.

â€œVery well,â€ she relented. â€œWhere exactly are we going?â€

He grinned devilishly, reaching for his pants. â€œYouâ€™ll find out soon enough.â€

She gazed at him inquisitively with furrowed eyebrows. â€œHmmâ€¦â€ she mused, contemplating his words. _You always keep me guessing._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rocks along the hill shifted slightly after Trip Tucker exerted the weight of his feet upon them. He reached behind him and extended a hand toward Tâ€™Pol, grasping tightly onto her fingers. With the help of his balancing grip, the two made their way further and further up the steep incline. The night air was quiet and peaceful, save for the sounds of the human and Vulcan as they ascended carefully toward their destination.

Trip glanced back at Tâ€™Pol, slightly concerned. â€œYou arenâ€™t exerting yourself too much are you? I meanâ€¦this is a bit of an exercise.â€

â€œThe effort has caused me no disharmony thus far,â€ she whispered, with a sigh. â€œAre you going to be like this for my entire pregnancy?â€

Trip stopped walking and looked back at her, in surprise. â€œLike what?â€

â€œSo completelyâ€¦overprotective.â€ She steeled herself from a simmering irritation. â€œI certainly hope that after the child is born you willâ€¦learn to let your instincts guide you.â€

â€œThatâ€™s exactly what Iâ€™m doinâ€™ right now. I just want you and our baby to be safe.â€

She rolled her eyes with resignation. â€œI suppose it isâ€¦understandableâ€¦ The next four months may very well pass by atâ€¦ an extremely slow pace.â€ Her words were edged with a slight hint of flippancy. Through the darkness, she noted a twinkle in Tripâ€™s eyes. It was a look she recognized well, even in the dead of the night.

â€œJust doinâ€™ my job, Tâ€™Pol.â€

The Vulcan nodded in acknowledgement as the couple came to rest atop the fire plains. Trip gazed out at the vast expanse of rocks and statues that spread along the land below them. Smoke billowed up into the air; a result of the smoldering heat escaping from the lava field. The orange hue Trip remembered was no longer visible in the darkness, its vivid color replaced by the softened phosphorescence of the night. The young man took a deep breath and coughed slightly. â€œIt sure is beautiful up here.â€

â€œYou may be surprised to discover that the area is a great deal brighter during the daylight.â€

â€œWell, maybe we could stay here all night and watch the new day begin,â€ Trip suggested, his face still aglow.

Tâ€™Pol ran her eyes along Tripâ€™s features. She took in the look of wonderment he wore proudly, noticing the sparkle of his eyes and the hint of a smile. His features beamed through the darkened sky with a soft clarity. She felt something stir inside her once more and turned away, stepping back hastily.

â€œIs somethinâ€™ wrong?â€ Trip questioned.

Tâ€™Pol gulped and glanced up at him, briefly making eye contact, and then quickly returned her gaze to the hard rocks beneath her feet. â€œWhat is happening to me?â€ she wondered aloud. He moved closer, sensing her rising discomfort.

â€œCould it be that youâ€™re in love?â€ he questioned teasingly, his face beaming.

Tâ€™Pol clenched her features tightly. â€œI am Vulcan. We do not fallâ€¦in love.â€

Trip smiled softly and spoke sincerely. â€œThen why are you here? Why are we married? Why are you goinâ€™ to have my baby?â€ Tâ€™Polâ€™s hazel eyes burned through him like a fire on a windswept breeze. There were times when he could see through her, times when he recognized the slight twitch of her mouth or the shimmer in her eyesâ€¦This was a look he didnâ€™t know and didnâ€™t particularly like.

â€œI must regain my control,â€ she stated calmly, her words measured and firm.

Trip nodded in agreement and spoke gently. â€œI wouldnâ€™t want it any other way.â€ He paused, noting the softening expression of her face. â€œBut, in the same regard, maybe you should listen to what your mother told youâ€¦Maybe you should understand and accept who you are. A Vulcanâ€¦yesâ€¦but a Vulcan who can be a bit more emotional than othersâ€¦ Itâ€™s who you are, Tâ€™Pol. When are you goinâ€™ to embrace that?â€

â€œHow can I, Trip? How can I when I must instill the Vulcan culture into our child? It will be my responsibility to nurture that heritage.â€

â€œAnd what about me, Tâ€™Pol? What about the childâ€™s human heritage? We have to find a balance, remember?â€ Trip crossed his arms defensively and rubbed his shoe lightly back and forth along the hardened surface below. â€œI want our child to understand that heâ€¦or she is equally Vulcan and Human. Itâ€™s about teamworkâ€¦parenting is teamwork. And weâ€™ve always made a helluva team, havenâ€™t we?â€

His words resonated with truths. She tilted her head in acceptance. â€œIndeedâ€¦I apologize. Your wish for our child is the same as mineâ€¦It will be difficultâ€¦for usâ€¦and for the child.â€

â€œYesâ€¦â€ Trip stopped talking and laid a hand softly upon Tâ€™Polâ€™s protruding belly. He rubbed her abdomen tenderly, his eyes fixed upon the small, rounded bulge. â€œBut it will be worth it.â€ Their eyes met and lingered for a moment with a shared understanding. Tripâ€™s fingers slid down Tâ€™Polâ€™s waist and clasped onto her hand. The wedded pair sat down upon the rocky surface and stared out into the boundless, open stretch of Vulcan.

â€œWhy didnâ€™t you ever tell me that your mom left you her house?â€ Trip questioned, with curiosity.

â€œI did not believe it to be relevantâ€¦ I had intended to sell the residence immediately.â€

â€œBut, you didnâ€™tâ€¦You never did,â€ he sighed softly. â€œMaybe you just werenâ€™t ready to let goâ€¦â€

â€œPerhapsâ€¦â€ She paused for a moment, considering his words. â€œMother was indeed very gracious. The sum of money she willed to me should sufficiently take care of our needs for at least one year.â€ She fell silent briefly and noted the sudden somber expression spreading across her new husbandâ€™s face. Tâ€™Pol sensed a slightly remorseful twinge wash over her mate. â€œYou are hurting about something,â€ the Vulcan declared. â€œYou will never find true contentment without some type of work, will you? Work involving enginesâ€¦â€ Trip glanced up at her and blinked softly, not speaking for a moment. He sighed quietly and flashed a gentle and appeasing smile.

â€œIt was time for a change, Tâ€™Pol. Besides, Doc said I canâ€™t be flyinâ€™ around space with my conditionâ€¦â€

â€œI never said anything about spaceâ€¦and there was that procedure Phlox suggestedâ€¦â€

â€œThe lung transplant?â€ Trip interrupted. â€œI donâ€™t knowâ€¦I meanâ€¦I feel fine. I donâ€™t have too many restrictions. Still get a little winded sometimesâ€¦I think the Doc just didnâ€™t know what kind of effect the expanse might have on me.â€ He smiled coyly. â€œThe lungs certainly didnâ€™t slow me down earlier, did they?â€

Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow. â€œApparently not.â€ Trip slid along the rocks and pressed lightly into his mate. They sat together in silence listening to the quiet hum of the night. A delicate blue tinge outlined Tripâ€™s face, capturing his soft and handsome features. The Vulcan traced the curves and slopes of his profile, finding it increasingly difficult to pry her eyes away from him. Several blonde hairs blew gently in the breeze as he peered out across the fire plains. His eyelashes curled up slightly along the lids; a golden sparkle tracing his eyes. It was too dark to see their blueness, too dark to make out the cool, ocean-colored hue that embraced the windows of his soul. Tâ€™Pol had never told him, but Tripâ€™s eyes were her favorite part of his face. One glance into them had almost always stirred something inside herâ€¦something primal and instinctive. Tâ€™Pol moved her gaze downward and rested her eyes upon the curved pink flesh of Tripâ€™s mouth. Her lips panged in response, aching for the familiar and pleasant taste of his mouth. She leaned in slowly, startling him briefly, and kissed him tenderly. The warm air of the night blew across her face as their tongues glided slowly and gently together. It wasnâ€™t heated or even passionate, but rather it was comforting and relaxing and pleasantly familiar. They broke apart and Tâ€™Pol allowed her head to sink carefully down upon his chest. She looked off into the distance, safely cradled in Tripâ€™s arms, and closed her eyes. She felt the firm, muscular tones of his body encircling her. His hands were locked along her back; his fingers pushing down serenely along her spine. Tâ€™Pol let herself fall into the peacefulness of his protective clasp and quietly dozed off. Several hours passed. Tâ€™Polâ€™s eyes opened slowly. She felt the tranquility of Tripâ€™s embrace and breathed in the sweet smell of his scent. She realized that she must have fallen asleep in her mateâ€™s gentle clutch. Along the horizon, light was just beginning to break, showering the land with countless rays of titian brilliance. The numerous beacons of brightness danced along the ground with a glowing spectrum of yellow, gold and orange. Trip blinked and gazed down at Tâ€™Pol.

â€œYou fell asleep,â€ he whispered.

â€œYesâ€¦I must have been fatigued from the events of the day.â€

Trip smiled, the colors of his face more visible now in the growing light. â€œItâ€™s nearly daybreak. We should get back. I stink like hell and need a shower. And, aside from that, my ass is killinâ€™ me. This isnâ€™t exactly soft ground weâ€™re sittinâ€™ on, especially with a pregnant Vulcan in your lap for three hoursâ€¦â€

â€œVery well,â€ Tâ€™Pol returned, unfazed. She struggled carefully to her feet, pressing a hand to his shoulder. â€œLetâ€™s go home.â€

â€œHomeâ€¦â€ Trip echoed her words. â€œThe word sure does have a pretty ring to it, doesnâ€™t it, Tâ€™Pol? Yesâ€¦letâ€™s go homeâ€¦â€

 

\----------------------------------------------Four months later--------------------------------------------------------

 

Darkness pervaded the tiny, enclosed space with an infinite black, the ebony color so boundless and unending that it transcended anything which may have otherwise been visible. At the abandonment of sight, the small, restless form heightened its other senses with a concerted effort. It pressed out its limbs and pushed into the surrounding walls of tissue that protectively encased the small life form. A foot kicked into the taut confinement and rebounded backwards, sending the unborn child into a floating spin. The baby circled around effortlessly, stretching its arms and legs with continuous, instinctive motions. There was a low-pitched rhythmic sound. It pulsated loudly over and over in the babyâ€™s ears. The thumping vibrated strongly, soothing the infant with a familiar presence. The small child halted its motions momentarily and listened to the beating of its motherâ€™s heart. The sound resonated as the baby struggled to put a hand to its face. A tiny finger slipped into the Vulcan-Human hybridâ€™s mouth, allowing the infant to suck its thumb contentedly. The echoes of life thumped vigorously and the unborn child closed its eyes in peaceful tranquility.

Suddenly, there was a tight squeeze; a forceful and uncomfortable clenching. The baby pressed against the walls of the womb and was forced slightly downward. It moved along its motherâ€™s birth canal in a small, measured amount. And, as quickly as the compressions had begun, the pressure was abruptly released. The muscles relaxed once more, allowing the infant to rest. The cycle continued repeatedly, as the child of Charles Tucker III and Tâ€™Pol came closer and closer to being born.

Gazing ahead through blurry vision, the baby saw something unfamiliar. Light burned into the infantâ€™s eyes as it pressed forward, approaching the small, rounded opening. Its head contorted tightly into the passageway and a hand grasped firmly around its skull. The fingers worked delicately to gently twist the childâ€™s face free. Cold air streamed across the small features of this new life, causing the infant to protest loudly.

â€œIt is certainly apparent that this child has human genes,â€ Tâ€™Pol quipped. She lay on her back, in the very last stages of labor, trying to convince herself that this eventful happening was not painful. Trip stood beside the bed, peering excitedly over at the Vulcan Doctor that carefully held onto his babyâ€™s head. â€œNot even born yet and already cryingâ€¦ I shall have my work cut out for me,â€ she added, squeezing Tripâ€™s hand tighter. The young man grinned and gazed back at her.

â€œThose ears look pointed, Tâ€™Pol.â€ Trip squinted and pushed up on his toes, trying to get a better view. â€œI canâ€™t quite make them out, but they sure look Vulcan from here.â€

â€œIt is most likely a dominant gene,â€ she informed him matter-of-factly. There was another jolt of excruciating pain as the remainder of the baby slipped out easily into the Doctorâ€™s hands. Tâ€™Pol slumped down on the bed in exhaustion, with a careful eye still watching the physician. He wiped the childâ€™s mouth and face diligently as its screams echoed loudly throughout the room. The elder Vulcan placed the baby carefully onto Tâ€™Polâ€™s chest, the umbilical cord still attached.

â€œMother and child need to bond,â€ the doctor declared stoically. Trip was finding it difficult to contain his excitement.

â€œWhat is it? What is it? What is it?â€ he questioned repeatedly, drawing a stern look from the Vulcan. The doctor placed a hand gently upon the squirming childâ€™s leg and carefully spread it open.

â€œIt is a male infant,â€ he informed them.

Tripâ€™s eyes widened. He felt a surge of emotions rush over him. A Boy! I have a son! Feelings of exuberance and pride overwhelmed him as he gazed down at his newborn laying upon the chest of his mother. Their bodies pressed together lightly, embracing one anotherâ€™s skin, still as one. The doctor handed Trip a pair of medical shears. â€œPlace the cut right here,â€ he ordered, gesturing to the correct area of the cord. Trip looked to Tâ€™Pol nervously. She nodded her head slightly in approval. The new father gulped and focused on the long cord that connected his son to his wife. He placed the scissors carefully along the tissue and squeezed his fingers, gently releasing the baby from his mother. Trip glanced up at Tâ€™Pol, admiring this achievement. As their eyes met, Trip felt the bond intensely. It was powerful, unified and enduring. He sensed Tâ€™Polâ€™s strength and he felt her pride.

â€œCharles Tucker IV,â€ Tâ€™Pol declared earnestly, not breaking their gaze. Tripâ€™s mouth quivered. He swallowed hard, licking his lips.

â€œYou want to name him after me?â€

â€œYou are his father. It is the only logical choice. And it is a family tradition, correct?â€

â€œYesâ€¦but I didnâ€™t expect you toâ€¦â€

â€œCome here,â€ she interrupted. â€œCome and hold your son.â€

Trip blinked, almost dazed, and slowly approached the bed. A nurse lifted the baby from Tâ€™Pol and quickly wrapped him tightly with a soft blanket. The Vulcan attendant placed the baby gently into Tripâ€™s arms and walked out of the room with a quiet stare. Trip gazed down at the little one with wonder and awe. The baby spread his lips apart and stretched his mouth open, contorting his face slightly into an innocent yawn. Tiny, swollen eyes flickered slowly with a great effort. The small child stared fearlessly at the large face that looked down upon him. Trip admired the squirming bundle, taking in every small feature of the newbornâ€™s face and locking it permanently into his memory. Beneath the miniature eyelids, there was no hint of blue, but rather a darkened shade of green tinged slightly with brown. Wavy, thick, sand-colored hair covered the babyâ€™s head with soft, curly tufts. His ears were pressed tightly to the side of his face, somewhat large for his teeny head, and decisively pointed at the tips. The baby felt warm with life in Tripâ€™s careful clutch. _Charles Tucker IVâ€¦_ my sonâ€¦The new father smiled at his child and spoke in a hushed tone. â€œHey, little guyâ€¦Iâ€™m your daddyâ€¦ Thereâ€™s a lot your mother and I need to teach youâ€¦â€ He placed a finger on the childâ€™s forehead and caressed his face lovingly. â€œLetâ€™s seeâ€¦â€ Trip thought carefully. â€œYouâ€™ll need to read the Kirâ€™Sharaâ€¦Itâ€™s an important book that teaches you all about beinâ€™ a Vulcan and what it means to be Vulcanâ€¦And then your mom can teach you how to meditateâ€¦but no candles, son, until youâ€™re older. I wouldnâ€™t want you to burn yourselfâ€¦And I can tell you all about Earthâ€¦Thatâ€™s the planet I came from. Maybe we could visit there sometime and meet your grandma and grandpa. Theyâ€™re just gonna love you, little Charles Tucker IVâ€¦You know, weâ€™re gonna have to come up with some nickname for youâ€¦Charles is a bit formal and longâ€¦but that may take some time until we get to know you a little better and find out what youâ€™re likeâ€¦â€

Tâ€™Pol stared over at Trip, watching in muted amusement as he chatted endlessly to their half-hour old infant. The rest of the world seemed lost to the human in that moment. It was only father and son. The Vulcan found a soothing comfort and serenity hearing Tripâ€™s tender voice. There was a quiet satisfaction in listening to him impart his wisdom upon their newborn child. Tâ€™Pol sighed peacefully, knowing her son was safe in Tripâ€™s arms, and closed her eyes. The sound of gurgling echoed delicately through the air. The gentle tone of Tripâ€™s soft words fell over the Vulcan, filling her with a secure contentment. She knew when she opened her eyes again, Trip would be there. He would hold her hand and smile down at her as he always did. The three were a family now. It was simple. It was pure. And it was logical.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iâ€™m thinking Iâ€™ll probably just end it here. It would be hard to write anything more without it being total fluffâ€¦


End file.
